


It's Only a Week

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: Atlantis Drabbles [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only a week out of every month that it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only a Week

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mcsheplets challenge #21 Abstain.

Rodney wonders sometimes if it’s worth it, the waiting, and the longing, but when the Daedalus leaves and Caldwell’s gone, everything suddenly seems brighter. And when he crawls into bed with John, huffing out a breath as if to say ‘This is the last time’, and curling into the warmth, he knows that as long as there are these stupid rules, he’ll have to keep pretending that whenever the Daedalus arrives, he isn’t madly in love with John. Besides, it’s only a week out of every month that it happens, and really, he thinks, John is totally worth the wait.


End file.
